Adopted
by DoctorWhoicarlyfan
Summary: Alex Russo is not a Russo! But will she be able to find her family?
1. Alex finds out

Tonight is the night. Tonight I run away. Leave this house forever.

My name is Alex Russo, or at least I thought it was. Turns out I'm adopted. My whole life is one huge lie. As I pack my bags I think back to that day when they dropped the bomb which destroyed my life.

_Theresa walked in with a note. She looked as if she was about to cry. Justin and I got up to comfort her while Jerry read the note. His face paled and he too began to look like a puppy which got kicked. Finally we managed to calm them down, before Theresa began to talk to us._

"_Alex, we have something to tell you" She said seriously. I hoped it would be that I wasn't going to college but in my heart I knew it was something worse._

"_You're adopted" Jerry told us. An uneasy silence filled the room. I tried to process this information but my brain wouldn't take it Justin just gaped. Max broke the silence._

"_So Alex isn't a Russo? I thought she was…"He trailed off. Theresa went to comfort me but I shrugged her off. She recoiled, hurt. But so was I.I did just find out I was adopted after all. I just went upstairs, Justin went to follow me but I ran to my room and locked the door. I heard him turn and walk downstairs. I didn't have a "brother" I had an adopted brother. The phrase sounded so weird but it would have to do. I slid down the wooden door and burst into tears. I knew I couldn't stay here with a family that wasn't mine. I had to find my family._

I began to cry again. I didn't know what to do. I had planned this since they told me, down to the smallest detail. I left my wand on the side, knowing it came from them, I could not have it. I grabbed the backpack and slung it over my shoulder, and prepared to sneak downstairs. I knew I would be leaving everyone behind but they were part of the lie I had lived. I only had a name, Ellen Grayson. A woman in England. I had enough money to get there; I hoped she would accept me. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

When I made it downstairs, someone was waiting for me.

"Going somewhere?" Said Justin as he flicked on the light. I scowled; annoyed that he was going to try stopping me from going.

"Yes, and you can't stop me Justin" I snapped before trying to get past him. He grabbed me and pushed me back.

"You can't leave just because you're not a member of this family, Alex. Nothing has changed. You're still my sister and you're still a Russo" He spoke in a calm voice, almost soothing. I still tried to get past him, to no success. Finally I gave up and slumped onto the couch.

"Why do you care so much? I'm not your sister anymore" I asked. He sat down on the other chair, rubbing his eyes.

"Because to me you are" he answered.

"Then you should be able to see why I need to find my real family!" I told him. He suddenly nodded.

"I do, but if you're going, then I'm coming with you" he told me getting up….


	2. Gone

**Hi, I had such a huge review of adopted I ****decided to update as quickly as I could!**

**Disclaimer: They wouldn't let me have Wizards of Waverly Place for my birthday :(**

Justin came down with his bag packed. I watched him as he grabbed some food for the trip. I had no idea why he wanted to come but in a way felt happy that he was. It showed he cared for her. When he finished he walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. The embrace was warm and calming.

"I'm ready" he spoke, breaking the silence which had fallen over us. I nodded and walked out the sub shop with him. We turned to look at the house we had grown up in. I loved that house, but knowing it wasn't mine I turned to walk off. Justin followed and we kept up a silence till we made it to the airport. I had planned for me to go on the plane and had enough money for me but not Justin. However he pulled out a credit card and paid for us both.

"Where on earth did you get a credit card?" I asked as we entered the departures lounge. He sat down and smiled.

"I knew you would run and have been preparing, so I prepared too" he told me. I stood there, gobsmacked. He was planning to run away with me! He laughed at my expression before dragging me down onto the seat next to him.

"Your such a dork, you know that right?" I asked him with a grin on my face. He pretended to be hurt before a verbal sparring match began. I knew he was trying to take my mind off the road ahead, and I was glad of it. To be frank, I had no idea what to do or say when I met my mother and her family. The woman who gave me away, to the Russo's. I mentally shivered when I said "Russo's", It felt so weird. But as I wasn't a part of that family anymore, it would have to do.

I must have fallen asleep as when I woke up our plane was being called. As we boarded the flight 2345 to England Justin looked so sad. I knew this would be hard on him, but he wouldn't leave until I was happy. This had annoyed me on many occasions, but I still regarded him as a guardian angel. When the plane landed we were greeted by the woman in question, my mother, Ellen Grayson. Apparently Justin had called ahead while I was asleep. She seemed so happy to see me and we were soon on our way to her house in London. We didn't stop talking until we were back at her house.(If I had put the whole conversation the world might end from over talking)It was the next morning we saw a different side to the kind woman we met at the airport.

I woke up to a plate shattering downstairs. I sprung of bed like a ninja and crept downstairs. What I saw was so, horrible.

Ellen Had attacked Justin.

**DUN DUN DUN! So who has any ideas why Ellen attacked Justin?Also don't forget to review. Pretty pretty please!**


	3. Sorry!

Sorry for not updating I have had writers block, so if anyone can help me with this just review me some ideas! I have no ideas! I also have had homework, school and writing scripts for a YouTube project I'm doing, I haven't had time to brainstorm ideas! Thanks to everyone who liked my story so far, but I will try to get an idea for Adopted. Anyone who helps will get a mention and a cameo in that chapter. Again sorry for not updating.


	4. Family Ties

I watched as Justin rolled out the way of another blow. I screamed and they both paused. This gave Justin time to run over to me. I looked into my mother's eyes, and all I saw was hatred. Her deep brown eyes had changed to blood curdling red.

"What is going on?" I asked her, putting myself in the way of Justin.

"He is a stupid wizard!" She screamed at me.

"But so am I!" I shouted back. She looked taken aback by this statement. But then she took a swing at me. Her fist connected with my face and I flew into the sofa. Justin practically exploded , flying across the room and pushing her away from me. I saw the hatred in his eyes. I felt a strange sensation come over me. It wasn't pain, like I had expected, but love. He was defending me.

After Justin had checked that I was ok, he tied Ellen to a chair and put himself between me and her. The kind woman who we had met just a few days ago had changed into a maniac.

"So what was that about?" I asked her, the bruise on my face still hurting.

"I don't like wizards" She said simply. I rolled my eyes.

"Really, I didn't notice" I said sarcastically.

"Alex, your father was a wizard. But I wasn't married to him. One night I was walking home from a wild party with a friend. When we were attacked. He grabbed my friend and using a wand, snapped her neck. I was so upset and angry at him when my best friend fell to the floor. I was then carried forcefully back to his car and raped." She was in floods of tears. I was shocked. Justin still stood in between us, in case she tried to attack us again.

Later that night, I laid in bed, thinking over the story. So I had an evil wizard father? So many questions ran through my head. But then a noise broke my thought bubble. I ran downstairs to see Justin trying to fight off a huge man with a brown beard. He pushed Justin to the ground and ran across the room at me. I ducked out of his grip but he grabbed my hair. I winced as he pulled me towards the door. I shook out of his grasp and ran as fast as I could along the road. I ran into a person who's features I could not make out.

"Please you have got to help me!" I pleaded with them.

"Ok, calm down. What's your name?" He asked me.

"Alex" I told him. He informed me that his name was Dolpher and I had nothing to worry about. But then Dolpher disappeared, as did the rest of the world. A hard object had collided with my head.

I woke up in a small cell. I looked over to see Justin. I ran over to him and hugged him. He seemed relieved that I was ok. Then a voice echoed through a speaker.

"Hello Alex, I am your father"…

**DUN DUN DUN! Yes thanks to Dolpher I finally could continue this story! I did change it slightly but he gave me most of it. So Alex has been kidnapped. At least she has Justin to keep her company. Thank you all for not hating me because of writers block. I also haven't updated as I am writing scripts for my YouTube project so have had little time for other stuff. But I will make time for Fanfiction! Anyone who reviews gets a Justin Hug!**

**Rebecca**

**The Doctor Who, icarly, Horrible Histories, Merlin and Mi High lover!**


End file.
